memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Alliance Attack
(USS Kingston, deck 12) Captain Tyson is moving through the corridor with his tricorder in his hand to guide him pass the patrols that are searching for him. (Main bridge, red alert) Simeon looks at Kiva. Commander I've got two squads searching the ship for Captain Tyson so far they've not found him but my men won't give up on the search says Simeon as he looks at her. Find him Lieutenant or you'll join one of your soldiers on the deck floor she says as Simeon looks at his dead soldier with a disruptor burn mark on his chest with his eyes open and no life and Simeon left the bridge to join the search for Captain Tyson. (Gym) The Lucian Alliance search team walks into the room and one soldier motions for the team to spread out and search for Captain Tyson who is hiding on the catwalk. With the particle rifle in sniper mode looking through the scope without night vision on. Commander we're search what appears to be their gym area says one soldier through the combadge. (Main bridge, red alert) You should see him according to internal sensors you should be right on top of him by now says Commander Kiva as she's looking at the back display console screen of the gym area were one of her men is stationed at. Then the external sensors beeped as Ginn looks at them and then reports. Commander sensors are picking up four warp signatures heading our way its Starfleet she reports as she looks at Commander Kiva as she's getting frustrated at the report. Kiva to all search teams you have shoot to kill orders now make sure Captain Tyson is dead Kiva says on the combadge as she sits down on the command chair. (Space, sector 545) The Intrepid, Enterprise, Liberty, and Helena drop out of warp closing in on the Kingston that has emerged out of the cloud and is surrounded by two Goa'uld motherships. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) The crew that served on different ships during the Federation-Goa'uld war are shocked to see two Goa'uld Ha'tak class motherships. There's the Kingston says Commander Robinson as she looks at the viewer. Sir I'm picking up the Kingston she's surrounded by what appears to be unknown alien ships says Lieutenant O'Neill with a confused look as she looks at Typhuss. Captain Kira is that what I think that is says Commander Robinson as she looks at the viewer and then back at Typhuss. It is, two Goa'uld Ha'tak class motherships says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Robinson. Its under the Lucian Alliance's control now says Lieutenant Wellington as she's working at the helm console then at Commander Robinson. What are we going to do Captain says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Typhuss. Before Typhuss could issue orders Lieutenant Curtis reports in. Sir we're being hailed by the Kingston Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. He then gets up from the command chair and speaks. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the Kingston with Commander Kiva sitting in the Captain's chair. This is Commander Kiva of the Lucian Alliance your vessel is outmatched in fire power stand down now or be destroyed Commander Kiva says on the viewer. I don't think so, now Lieutenant Curtis says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Aye sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at her console and taps a button. (Space) Six Klingon K'vort class Birds-of-Prey and five Negh'Var class battleships decloak. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Six K'vort class Birds of Prey and five Negh'Var battleships armed and ready for battle Lieutenant Curtis says with a smile on her face. You wouldn't dare to destroy this ship Commander Kiva says on the viewer. I would rather destroy the Kingston and not let you have it, Kiva says Typhuss as he looks at Kiva on the viewscreen. If you destroy this ship then you kill Captain Tyson Commander Kiva says on the viewer. Typhuss walks over to the tactical station and pushes a button and closes the channel. Commander Robinson, what is the prefix code of the Kingston says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Robinson. Commander Robinson inputs the Kingston's prefix code to shut down her shields. Commander Robinson, use the code to disable the Kingston's weapons as well we don't want them firing on us says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Robinson. Typhuss walks back to his command chair and sits down. Damn it I can't they changed the weapon's prefix code Commander Robinson says as she looks at the console screen showing the Kingston's design schematics. Their quantum phasers are charging sir Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the console read out. Tell the Klingons we will need their help too, quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Aye, sir their moving into attack position now Curtis says to Captain Kira. (Space) The Klingon ships fire at the Kingston hitting the Asgard shield bubble, as the Birds of prey try to avoid the weapons fire from the Ha'tak class motherships but three are destroyed by the quantum phaser beams and the Ha'tak class motherships fire at the Intrepid hitting the shield armor and then the outer hull. (USS Intrepid main bridge, red alert) Shields down to 56% Lieutenant Curtis reports as the ship shakes harder. Typhuss walks over to Michelle at the console trying to shut down the Kingston's shield grid. They blocked the subroutine I designed from the tactical systems I can't shut the shields or weapons down I think I can get to it through a back door that they can't know about I'll need a 25 hours to hack into it Commander Robinson says over her shoulder as the ship shakes hard. Shields down 34% their weapons are very powerful Curtis says to Captain Kira. Then a huge shower of sparks erupts from the side consoles sending Michelle flying from the chair and she rolls from the console as coolant vents from the damaged console, as Commander Madden checks her pulse. She's alive sir but wounded Commander Madden says looking at Captain Kira. Take Commander Robinson to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Sir, two Daedalus class starships just dropped out of warp, its the Daedalus and the Hammond reports Lieutenant O'Neill as she looks at Captain Kira. This is General Samantha Carter, commanding officer of the Daedalus class starship USS George Hammond you've got 15 seconds to surrender or we'll fire upon you and your forces General Carter says over the communication system. Lieutenant Curtis, open a channel to the Hammond says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir channel open Curtis says to Captain Kira. General Carter, the Kingston has been captured by the Lucian Alliance, do not fire on my task force says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Acknowledged Typhuss, Lucian Alliance you've got one of our ships return it to us now or we'll destroy it General Carter says to the Alliance task force surrounding the Kingston. Really what is up with wanting to destroying our ship Commander Mitchell says to Captain Kira. When a Starfleet ship is captured by an enemy, you have two choices, retake the ship or destroy it, that way the enemy can't steal information from its databanks says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. I'm pretty sure Captain Tyson is trying his best to get them off the ship Commander Mitchell says to Captain Kira. (USS Kingston, deck 2) Captain Tyson stuns two more people, and makes his way to the battle bridge and he gets to and locks the doors and gets to work on transferring bridge control to his location. (Space) The Kingston fires at the Intrepid hitting the shield armor. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling as crewmen are running from console to console keeping critical systems online when Lieutenant Curtis runs to her station and looks at the shield read out. We've lost shields Lieutenant Curtis says to Captain Kira over the shaking and alarm blaring. We're sitting ducks Commander Madden says looking at Captain Kira. Lieutenant Wellington, take us away from the battle area, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. I don't have helm control Lieutenant Wellington reports as she turns to Captain Kira. Bridge to engineering, B'Elanna we need the shields back online and we need helm control back online says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. We'll get to that in a second Typhuss we're taking heavy damage down here from the quantum phaser fire, we'll get to the shields and helm controls when we can Torres out Commander Torres says over the comm. (Sickbay) Michelle is being escorted in by Commander Madden when she thought of an idea to hack into the Kingston's tactical system. Martin get me to a console Commander Robinson says looking at Madden.